


Someone's Looking

by undeanrising (cryforclarence)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Victor isn't fucking dead, Best Friends, Bottom Dean, Friends With Benefits, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforclarence/pseuds/undeanrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean had felt Victor's gaze on him at the bar, his expression just shy of "I want to fuck you through a mattress and come all over your face." </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone's Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Because I ship them as friends, I don't really see Dean and Victor being very kinky. Heads up for some pretty vanilla PWP.

Victor shoved Dean backwards, causing him to fall back onto the creaky motel bed with a muffled thump. Dean was out of his element - domination was usually  _his_ game - but from how hard his cock was in his jeans, he doubted his inexperience was going to be much of a problem. He watched with half-lidded, blown-black eyes as Victor took him in: worn henley rucked up over his taught stomach, low-rise jeans exposing a downward trail of hair and freckly, rounded hipbones. Dean had felt Victor's gaze on him at the bar, his expression just shy of "I want to fuck you through a mattress and come all over your face." Now that they were alone, though, Victor had gone way past that. Dean didn't know what the dark, lustful look in Victor's eyes foretold, but _god,_ was he looking forward to it.   

Dean and Victor had been toeing the line between friends and something more for months now. They'd been close back at the police station in Colorado, but something had changed after Victor had caught up with the Winchesters and asked to be trained in the ways of a hunter. Maybe it was the close confines of the motel rooms they shared, but Dean was sure Victor hadn't checked out his ass quite as many times in Colorado as he now did on a daily basis. Dean was also sure that if Victor weren't there, he wouldn't be wearing his tightest jeans as much and bending over inexplicably often. 

For a while, it'd never gone past that: teasing movements and looks that dropped too low. But tonight at the bar, Sam had gone off to chat up some intellectual type, leaving Dean and Victor over-steeping in their own sexual tension. It hadn't been long before they'd been almost subconsciously drifting toward each other in the half-circle leather booth, until their fingers would brush whenever they would reach out for their drinks. After a few moments of meaningless conversation and hopelessly wayward thoughts, Dean had finally allowed himself to relax against Victor's shoulder. He'd slid his hand onto Victor's thigh, and let it rest there while he puffed beer-scented breath along his arm. 

"Wanna go back to the room?" he'd asked, his voice low and sultry, the one he knew no one could resist. Victor hadn't even answered, just fisted his hand in Dean's open button-down and dragged him out of the bar. Like a dog, Dean had decided, that needed to be punished.

And now here they were, Dean on his back and Victor slowly undoing his tie. Dean hadn't moved, not even fighting the strange desire to be told what to do. 

"Strip," Victor ordered, his voice firm and level. Dean scrambled to obey, letting out a soft "mhmm" because he'd apparently forgotten how to form whole words. T-shirt, jeans, and boxers were eagerly tossed somewhere on the carpeted floor. By the time Dean was completely naked, Victor was still clothed from the waist down. But neither of them wanted to wait any longer. Victor was on Dean in a second, his body blanketing Dean's and pressing anywhere it could get at. Dean pulled him in for a kiss, and started to adjust. Kissing, he could do. 

Victor seemed to agree because he didn't break away, and even pulled Dean's head to the side so he could get the lube out of the bedside table without detaching himself from his mouth. Dean lost himself in the kiss, tasting the alcohol on Victor's tongue and something else, something smoky-sweet that was distinctly  _Victor_. He hardly noticed Victor slowly drizzling lube onto his fingers, and threw his head back in surprise when he felt Victor start to nudge at his entrance. Victor didn't seem to mind, and took the opportunity to nip and drag his teeth along Dean's neck.

"Had my eye on you," Victor murmured. Dean huffed a breathy laugh.

"Don't I know it." He hissed as Victor pushed past the tight ring of flesh, just enough to fit the tip of a finger in. Dean knew he could take more, had taken much more than this many times, and he rocked forward on the bed, trying to force more of Victor's strangely soft fingers into his ass. He rested his cheek on Victor's, so his breath ghosted over his ear. "So're you gonna take your sweet time, or are you going to fuck me?"

Victor grinned and pulled himself away from Dean's neck, removing his fingers from his ass in the same motion. This time, Dean didn't wait to be ordered around. He rolled onto his front, and got onto his hands and knees. He could hear Victor fumbling with his pants behind him, and canted his hips back toward the sound.

"Jesus, you're so damn needy," Victor said, under his breath but definitely loud enough for Dean to hear. 

"You expecting any less?" Dean asked. He brought a hand around his back and spread his cheeks so Victor could see his pink hole clenching and unclenching impatiently. Dean sucked a few of the fingers on his other hand into his mouth and wrapped them around his dick, allowing himself to drool a little onto the sheets as he watched Victor roll a condom on and lube himself up. 

"Nope," Victor finally said. Without any more pretense, he grabbed Dean's hips and shoved in, making Dean take every inch of him. Dean's hand few from his dick and scrabbled for purchase, his throat tightening up as he focused on the perfect sensation of Victor thick cock sliding into him. Dean's mouth was slack against the bed now, his muscles in a confusing state between melting away and seizing up. And Victor was altogether too still. Dean pushed back angrily, his ass pressing against Victor's pelvis and almost forcing him away entirely. But Victor was just as strong as Dean. He thrust back in brutally hard, making Dean keen loudly and arch backward. He might have stayed like that, neither sitting straight up or lying down, as Victor fucked him, but Victor's hand found his shoulders and pressed him back into the mattress, holding him there while the other dragged him back to meet every snap of Victor's hips. 

Dean looked like a hungry little bitch with his ass up and his face in the bed, and he knew it. But the new angle was so,  _so_ good, making Victor's dick jam against his prostate with almost every thrust. He moaned without even trying to hold it in, spilling rambling encouragement onto the sheets. But he made sure he wasn't louder than the sound of skin slapping skin, the delicious rhythm of Victor fucking him hard and fast. He wanted to hear how well he was getting fucked as well as feel it.

Dean felt his orgasm coming, coiling deep in his gut. He choked out a desperate noise, and Victor's soft palm came away from his hip and onto his red, straining dick. He didn't slow his pace, not even a little, and he only needed to stroke Dean once before he was shooting all over the dingy motel sheets. Dean pressed his lips shut, grinding his teeth around one long, low moan. Victor's soft fist milked him for all he had, until Dean's bones were liquid and his vocabulary contained nothing more than high little _hah, ah, ah_ 's. He didn't have the energy to brace himself anymore, and was shoved up and down the bed by Victor's last few, more erratic, thrusts. Victor stilled inside of him and came with a grunt, then collapsed on top of Dean, humping him shallowly as he rode out his own orgasm. 

When Dean was sure Victor was finished, he rolled him off and turned onto his side to look at him. Victor's eyes were half-closed, his lips forming a lazy smile.

"Dean."

"We're going to do that again," Dean said. Victor grinned.

"Yeah," he agreed. "As many times as we can take." He snaked a hand around Dean's torso and pulled him close. Dean nudged his forehead against Victor's and hummed contentedly.

"G'night."

"Night, Dean."


End file.
